Knowing him in 6 events
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Obsequio de cumpleaños para Yenessis. Pareja principal: Riren - LevixErenShota- Sin summary, no se que escribir *todas sus neuronas murieron hace una hora*


_Antes de empezar, quisiera recordad que nada de lo los personajes, canciones, películas, y series que son nombrados aquí no me pertenecen_

 _Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía_

 _Start (I)_

El día en que su hermana de diez años le pidió un favor, supo que algo importante sucedería en su vida. Esa mocosa nunca le pedía nada, no le pedía dulces cuando esta le acompañaba al mercado, ni tampoco que le ayude con las tareas, ni que le ayude a alcanzar algo en algún lugar muy alto para su estatura de niño; y a pesar de todo el mismo terminaba comprándole un dulce por haberse portado bien en el camino, le ayudaba en sus tareas aunque no se lo pidiera y sin importarle que el objeto que quería alcanzar estaba más alto que su propia altura (lo cual era muy común por su baja estatura) intentaba por todos los medios alcanzarlo, con tal de ayudarla.

A la hora de la cena, luego de ver a Mikasa debatirse entre decir algo y no hacerlo, decidió preguntarle al fin.

_ ¿Qué sucede Mikasa?_ eso claramente asusto a la menor_ ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?_ la pregunta también llamo la atención de su madre, la cual miro curiosa a su hija para saber que estaba pasando, ella también se había dado cuenta de la actitud dudosa de la pelinegra menor.

Y luego de dudar un poco más, ella se decido.

_ ¿P-Podrías acompañarme a ir al cine… Mañana?_ la pregunta extraño al menor, él pensó que algo peor podría estando sucediendo como para que ella intentase pedirle ayuda, ya que como todo Ackerman; el orgullo es lo último que se pierde.

No hizo la excepción esta vez.

Al otro día, a mediados de las cuatro, le hizo acuerdo a su hermana que dentro de una hora y media estuviera lista para ir a ver el estreno que ella quería ir a ver, pero ahí fue cuando noto el por qué su hermana dudaba tanto en decirle que la acompañaba.

Le había faltado mencionar algo.

_ Y-Yo… Invite a alguien más para que viniera a ver la película… ¿T-Te molesta eso?_

Nueva mente quedo sorprendido que su hermana dudara por si se enojaba con ella por pedirle algo, y le hizo saber que no le molestaba luego de hacer algo particularmente inusual; alzarla en brazos y besar sus pálidas mejillas, dejándola más roja que un tomate.

Esperaba que a partir de ahora ella tuviera más confianza al momento de pedirle algo.

Luego de dejarla libre de sus brazos fue hacia el teléfono y llamo a su tío, y este preocupado pregunto si se acaso se había cancelado su salida con Mikasa, ya que el le había pedido si podía llevarlos en auto hasta el cine ya que este estaba bastante lejos de donde vivían, y el aún le preocupaba que algo le sucediera a Mikasa si viajaban en tren.

Él la protegía demasiado, pero tenía sus motivos.

Le dijo a Kenny que no se preocupaba, que solo tenía que venir un poco más temprano ya que debían ir a buscar a alguien más para que fuera con ellos, y dicho y hecho, el mayor apareció media hora antes de lo acordado.

Mikasa no dio muchas indicaciones de quien era a quien irían a buscar, solo entrego una nota con la dirección y se quedó callada en los asientos traseros del auto de su tío.

Levi tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

Una vez en Shiganshina n° 104, él fue en busca del tercer acompañante, y antes de poder poner una mano sobre la puerta para hacer notar su llegada la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un ángel de ojos tricolor, piel canela y cabello achocolatado.

Un mocoso de la edad de Mikasa lo miraba con la curiosidad más pura que había visto en su vida.

_ Tú no eres Mikasa_ le hizo saber el menor, viendo como su oscuras cejas juntarse junto con la protesta_ Pero te le pareces mucho_

_ Soy su hermano mayor_ le menciono mientras veía en el interior de la casa como una mujer de similares características del niño le saludaba con un movimiento de mano.

_ ¿Eres Levi?_ cuando volvió la vista al niño noto como sus ojos brillaban con inusual emoción, al igual que una aturdidora sonrisa aparecía en su adorable rostro_ ¡Hola, Soy Eren! Mikasa me ha hablado tanto de ti, ¡me dijo que eras como un superhéroe!_ sintió que se había formado una curva sobre su labios al escuchar eso, y no sabía si había sido por el tono emocionado que había usado el menor o por lo que acababa de confesarle; al menos podía saber que su hermana no lo veía como un ogro amargado, como todo el mundo lo veía.

Luego de hablar con la madre del niño de que todo estaría bajo control y que traería a salvo al menor, ayudo a acomodarlo en el auto en los asientos traseros de este.

La presencia de este aligero enormemente el ambiente tenso que se había generado desde que Mikasa decidió no hablar, se podía escuchar como el niño hablaba animadamente con ella, y esta respondía con una nivel más bajo de entusiasmo, pero contestaba al fin y al cabo.

Llegando a quince minutos que comenzara la película, se despidieron de Kenny, avisando que en unas tres horas podía venir a buscarlos y que podía venir a buscarlos. Se apresuraron a llegar al interior, agradeciendo que la fila estuviera afortunadamente vacía, pero Mikasa explicó que esta película se estaba estrenando en cines desde la semana pasada, por lo que ahora no se amontonaba tanta gente para ir a verla. Compro las entrada y se internaron en la sala de cine, donde si bien había gente, no era tanta como para sentirse sofocado. Les pidió que se quedaran en sus asientos mientras él se apresuraba a comprar algunas palomitas y refresco antes de la función, intentando no tardarse mucho en este proceso.

Solo compro unas palomitas grandes y tres refrescos, el no comía demasiadas cosas dulces, había comprado las palomitas por los niños, aunque sabía que posiblemente Mikasa no comería tanto; pero ser precavido siempre estaba en su plan.

Llego a tiempo para el comienzo, ya habían pasado los crédito y alcanzo a sentarse cuando el logo de Warner Bros. apareciera.

Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.

Si bien la fantasía no era lo suyo, Hanji le había comentado del libro de esta reciente autora, esta había ido desde el primer día del estreno y dijo que la película era una buena representación, pero que le habían faltado muchas cosas; como en toda película basada en el libro.

Cada tanto tiempo observaba a los niño, notando el rostro inexpresivo de su hermana que estaba a su derecha, mientras que el mocoso de ojos tricolor parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas de tanta atención que le estaba poniendo a la película; le hizo gracia ver como este se debatía entre ver la película y comer las palomitas, ya que varias veces ya se le habían caído de la misma mano mientras las dirigía a su boca por ponerle tanta atención.

_ Pensé que Harry tendría el cabello más alborotado y los ojos verdes_ comento el menor de repente, llamando la atención de Levi cuando el tono fue de alguna forma lastimero, mientras este mismo acomodaba a su hermana, la cual se había dormido contra su brazo_ En el libro lo describían así_

_ ¿Has leído el libro?_ el asentimiento del menor lo sorprendió.

_ Me gusta mucho leer_ los ojos del menor se apartaron de la gran pantalla y se dirigieron a él, viéndose realmente brillosos, sorprendiéndose por las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de este_ Este que el primer libro que leí por mí mismo_ con rapidez tomo un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y le limpio las lágrimas que caían sin control_ L-Lo siento, me entristeció que se despidieran de Hagrid así_ el mayor se enterneció y acaricio una de las mejillas canelas para consolarlo.

_ No se despidieron, en el siguiente libro se vuelven a ver_ los ojos del menor se agrandaron de manera descomunal_ Alguien que conozco ya lo leyó, así que posiblemente harán otra película de Potter_ el tono simétrico al de Malfoy empleado hizo reír al menor, logrando otra curva en los labios del pelinegro.

Al menos logro que esos pozos hermosos dejaran de llorar.

Despertó a su hermana y comenzaron a salir de la sala, ya que comenzaron a pasar los créditos, y tomando a los menores por sus dos manos para no perderlos fueron a esperar a Kenny en uno de los sillones de espera que exhibían en el cine. Eren aún seguía eufórico, preguntándole como le parecieron ciertas partes a los hermanos, siendo contestadas la mayoría de las veces por el mayor mientras Mikasa se avergonzaba de sí misma por haberse dormido sin que el otro niño se diera cuenta. Afortunadamente Kenny apareció unos minutos después, yendo hacia la casa del niño para dejarlo allí.

Levi lo cargo hasta la puerta, Eren término durmiéndose junto a Mikasa en el momento de tocar los asientos del auto.

La madre se disculpó por las molestias mientras el adolecente le aseguraba que el niño se había portado muy bien, despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a su propia casa para ir a acostar a su propia hermana la cual al dejar de sentir a su compañero cerca directamente se acostó sobre los asientos traseros.

Aun le quedaba el porqué de la elección de Mikasa por una película de fantasía; ella había dejado claro desde su infancia que no le gustaban esa clase de películas…

.

.

 _Work and Destiny (II)_

Para algunas personas frustrarse significaba el que sus padres no le dieran dinero, para otras era quejarse que ropa que quieren ponerse no les queda como antes les quedaba, así sea porque aumentaros de altura o de tamaño; para Levi, frustrarse era querer comprarse algo… Y no querer pedirle dinero a su madre por sentirse dependiente de ella, de alguna manera.

Ya con quince años él se sentía insatisfecho, y no por la cantidad de dinero que le entregaba su madre, sino por este mismo, sentía que necesitaba independizarse de alguna forma de su madre, y no se refería a irse de su casa; se refería a querer comprarse las cosas que él quería con su propio dinero.

Y ver a Hanji y a Erwin como podían comprarse sus cosas con el dinero que ganaba con sus trabajos de medio tiempo le crispaba los nervios, ya que él se negaba a pedirle dinero a su madre para gastos "innecesarios", por lo que Hanji y Erwin eran los que terminaba invitándole a salir a algún lado

_ Si te molesta tanto, ¿porque no trabajas?_ le pregunto el rubio mientras que la chica de lentes le empujaba a tomar el café que le había comprado luego de salir de la escuela en una cafetería local.

_ Tengo entendido que no te gustaría ser una "cenicienta" así que no trabajarías limpiando casas o algo así_ sentir la patada por debajo de la mesa le hizo reír a carcajadas_ Bien, bien, de acuerdo, también entendí que eres malo atendiendo clientes, no creo que sea bueno recomendarte en mi trabajo en la farmacia_ le entristeció de cierta forma ver como el pelinegro resoplaba.

_ Anímate Levi, ¿ya has buscado en el periódico?_

_ Si_ la voz sin ganas le incomodo a los otros dos_ Y también en internet, pero la mayoría de los trabajos son cosas que no puedo hacer bien por falta de práctica, y varios de los trabajos de "cenicienta" son en mi horario de clases, por lo que no me sirven_ sus amigos vieron a su amigo rendido para luego mirarse entre sí y sentir empatía por este.

Levi se crispo cuando algo rozo incómodamente contra su nariz mientras un aire caliente chocaba contra su cuello.

_ ¿Por qué la cara larga Levi?_ le pregunta de un tercero alerto a los tres, viendo a un alto rubio detrás del más bajo.

_ Mike_ resoplo el pelinegro mientras la mano del gigante despeinaba sus cabellos.

_ Pensábamos que estabas en básquet_ el chico se inclinó sobre la mesa y saludo a la castaña con un beso en la mejilla, para luego acomodar una cuarta silla al lado del rubio.

_ El entrenador decidió cancelar y dejarlo para el sábado_ el ambiente se volvió indeseablemente dulce para el pelinegro cuando el recién llegado se inclinado para besar los labios del Smith, el cual le reglo una sonrisa coqueta_ Llegare tardea tu casa el sábado por eso_

_ No te preocupes_ respondió el de mirada marina, viendo cómo se entretenía revolviendo su bebida_ Mike_ el llamado de su pareja lo detrajo de su propia entretención de olfatear el cuello de rubio, el cual siempre tenía el mismo aroma; nada_ Levi necesita un trabajo, ¿tu tienes alguno que recomendarle?_

_..._ se pudo ver como el de ojos miel miraba al chico pálido, dudando antes de responder a la pregunta_ Creo que si_ el aludido presto atención a las acciones del más alto, el cual había sacado un papel de su bolsillo_ Hoy una mujer me llamo para pedirle que cuidara a su hijo hoy en la noche, pero como ya me habían pedido para cuidar a otro niño hoy, disentí_ el pelinegro tomo el papel que el de cabello rubio oscuro le entregaba_ Tienes una hermana menor, supongo que sabes cuidar a un niño de diez años; si te apresuras a llamar y decirle que yo te recomendé, tal vez puedas trabajar hoy mismo_ y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo se le pudo ver al pelinegro correr hacia el exterior de la tienda con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

Minutos después, Levi volvió con una pequeña curva en sus labios dirigida hacia Mike.

Lograría ganar algo de dinero el día de hoy.

La euforia es su cuerpo era comparable con la alegría que sentía cuando su casa estaba en óptimas condiciones sanitarias, arreglándose y yendo en tren hacia la casa del menor que lo esperaba eso de las ocho de la noche, hora donde sus padres habían podido acordar una cita o algo así le habían explicado, pero al no poder encontrar niñero estuvieron a punto de cancelar.

La mujer se le escucho eternamente agradecida.

Y mientras el adolecente se apresuraba para llegar puntual al hogar pudo notar apenas cuando le abrieron la puerta que el rostro de esa mujer ya la había visto en otro lado, dándose cuenta además que esa dirección se había hecho conocida; y cuando vio el rostro molesto del niño asomarse en la puerta fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Shiganshina n° 104, morada de los Jaeger's.

La mujer se veía feliz al reconocerlo, alegando que, de por sí, la voz por el teléfono ya se la hacía conocida.

Levi no pudo reconocerla de la emoción y desesperación que la había dado en ese momento de llamarle para pedir el empleo.

_ Eren, cariño, ¡mira quién ha venido a cuidarte!_ el niño se mostró molesto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y haciendo un adorable puchero, mostrando sus regordetas mejillas y su entrecejo fruncido; hasta que reconoció al "niñero del infierno", como lo había denominado en el momento que se había enterado que alguien lo cuidaría para que no se quedara solo.

El cambio fue más drástico de lo que sus padres habían pensado.

_ ¡Levi!_ le chillo el castaño, corriendo para estrellarse sobre las piernas del adolecente, el cual se dobló como una "vara verde" al momento del choque. La madre del niño rio ante la escena mientras el padre le pedía a su niño que se comportara.

Dejando breves instrucciones en la cocina, la pareja se retiró del hogar, dándole plena confianza al pelinegro que se despidió con el menor en la puerta, cerrándola con llave solo por seguridad; era su primer trabajo y no quería arruinarlo.

Y menos al haberle salido tan bien como para cuidar a un niño que ya le había caído bien previamente como sucedido con Eren.

Convenció al castaño de hacer la tarea con la promesa de que, cuanto antes terminara con sus deberes, más tiempo de entretención tendrían, y el ayudarle con esta lo hizo más llevadero de lo que Eren creyó. Este luego le mostro la casa, terminando por secuestrarlo en su habitación, pidiéndole que leyera con el alguno de los libros que tenía en una pequeña, pero llena, librería que tenía.

Fantasía, aventura, comedia, drama, la variedad de libros asombro al adolecente, sin creer del todo como a un niño de esa edad le pudiera interesar tanto la lectura.

Pero lo agradeció.

Prefería mil veces leer un libro con un niño tan tranquilo como Eren y no a un demonio engreído adicto a videojuegos como el sobrino de Hanji.

El tiempo paso tan rápido cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran cerca de las once y Grisha le ofrecía a Levi el levarlo a su casa mientras Carla acunaba a su hijo, el cual había quedado dormido mientras su niñero velaba por él.

El pago de trecientos dólares no fue lo que más sorprendió a Levi, sino que fue que la pareja le pidiera trabajar para ellos cuidando a Eren tres varios días a la semana con ese "salario" por cada uno de ellos.

Kuchel se había entristecido al ver lo rápido que crecía su "pequeño bebé", sabiendo que en realidad estaba más que orgullosa de este estuviera tan entusiasta con la idea de tener un trabajo; a diferencia de Mikasa que se molestó por no poder pasar tanto tiempo con su hermano como antes.

Ante esta reacción, Levi prefirió guardarse la identidad del niño que debía cuidar, solo por precaución a una mala reacción por parte de Mikasa.

También le agradeció a sus amigos, tanto a Erwin y a Hanji por haberle ayudado y a Mike por haberle dado esa oportunidad que parecía haber estado predestinada incluso.

Si era obra del destino, Levi le agradeció a este también por el rumbo de las cosas.

.

.

 _Changes (III)_

El tiempo es tirano, puede pasar tan lento como el camino de un molusco de tierra o escapar de tus manos como la arena en la playa.

En un par de las cosas cambiaban, la gente también lo hacía, y él no era la excepción.

A pesar de que aún tenía esa actitud orgullosa y amargada, su estatura apenas había incrementado, pero no lo suficiente como para enorgullecerse, comenzando a dudar que podía lograr pegar ese famoso "estirón" que todo el mundo tuvo… Menos él.

Pero eso no impedía que cambiara.

Ya teniendo los diecisiete años Levi era un joven con muchas expectativas en su futuro, preparándose para dentro de dos años poder ingresar a la universidad… De la cual no se decidía.

Su físico había cambiado, con las ganancias de su trabajo podía pagar el gimnasio, el cual iba una hora tres días a la semana para mantenerse en forma, intentando no exagerar para no quedar como esos hombres de musculatura grotesca; él quería tener un buen físico, no ser una deformidad.

Otra novedad… Si, tenía pareja, y era alguien que no se esperaba que lo llegase a ser en su vida; Hanji Zoe, esa desagradable masa de gases y bromas pesadas lo era ¿En algún punto de su vida se imaginaba con ella?

_ Ni de broma_ te hubiera respondido ese bajo chico.

Y ahí estaba, saliendo con la castaña que lo molestaba por su altura y amargura.

La madurez de ambos logro juntarlos de alguna forma. Levi dejo de ver a Hanji como algo molesto y desagradable y logro verla como una mujer, Hanji dejo de ver a Levi como un "enano amargado y observo de la limpieza" para verlo como un hombre.

Y a pesar de que eran pareja y salieran no se tomaban de las manos, no se besaban en público, no regodeaban por ningún lado que lo eran.

_"Solo sucedió"_ te responderían si les vuelves a preguntar un porque.

Pero eso no impedía que se quisieran.

Si se quería ver el cambio más grande en ese pálido joven Ackerman tendría que ser en el momento en que se le podía ver caminar hacia cierta calle, verle entrar en una singular casa y verlo encontrarse con un adorable niño de cabello café, piel de tono canela y ojos tricolor que siempre lo recibía de la misma manera; un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Eren Jaeger era el ser que cambiaba por completo la naturaleza de aquel Ackerman.

El mismo se ha dado cuenta que ni con su hermana había sido así de hablador, como sucedía cuando estaba con el menor comentando cierto libro o película que habían visto y/o leído, nunca había sido así de paciente con nadie como cuando dejaba que el castaño se expresara tan abiertamente, soltando todo lo que había hecho ese día hasta con la boca llena, donde Levi le pedía que se calmara para que no se atragantara; pero nunca le pedía que se detuviera; ni tampoco había sido consentidor, con nadie, quizás con su madre o en muy raras ocasiones con Mikasa o Hanji, pero ni con ellas había surgido algunas veces con el niño de grandes ojos, donde este se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo dejaba allí, permitiendo que se desahogara mientras él le acariciaba la espalda o la alborotada y suave cabellera.

El mismo podía admitirlo.

_ Eren es especial_ le confeso al rubio de mirada azulada cuando habían ido a estudiar a la casa de este último_ No sé, solo llego a esa casa y hago lo que él quiere; no me opongo a nada_

_ Tal vez no te opones por el miedo que él te reproche con sus padres y pierdas el trabajo_ dijo como hipótesis el otro, sorprendiéndose al ver negar al pelinegro.

_ No es así, porque todas las cosas que él hace no me molestan; el no desordena nada, hace caso cuando le pido que haga su tarea o cuando le aviso que ya casi la hora de dormir, come los vegetales si objeción, no habla de tonterías, y si lo hace de alguna forma de divierten a mí también_ el Ackerman suspiro_ Deberías verlo Erwin, es literalmente como un ángel_

_ Si, y también me di cuenta de otra cosa_

_ ¿Sí?_ se sorprendió al ver a Smith sonreír y asentir_ ¿De qué?_

_ Que ese niño es el único que puede ponerte así de charlatán_ el otro le miro curioso_ ¿No lo has notado? Si se habla de Eren simplemente te sueltas y hablas más de lo que hablaste en todo el día_ el otro abrió los ojos sorprendido_ Solo mírate, ni con nosotros hablas tanto, solo sueltas monosílabos y listo, en muy pocas ocasiones te he visto hablar tanto de algo; hasta pareces estar enamorado_ el rubio comenzó a reír, mientras el pálido muchacho se quedaba pensando de forma consternada lo dicho por si amigo.

Smith no lo sabía, pero había dejado caer una bomba que ha quedado latente en la cabeza de Levi.

¿Y si Eren tenía todas las cualidades para que alguien le gustara? ¿Y si realmente se había enamorado de él y no se había dado cuenta? Y si así fuera ¿Iría a prisión por estar con un menor de doce años?

Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué lo estaba pensando cuando en realidad debió haberse reído de la broma que Erwin había hecho y no haber pensado tan en serio en lo que este le había dicho?

_ Estas indagando mucho en eso Levi, no deberías preocuparte_ le aconsejo la castaña mientras veía a su actual pareja mirar un punto fijo en la pared_ Si tu estas seguro que eso no es así, ¿entonces de que te preocupas?_

_ Porque por un momento lo llegue a dudar e imaginar, Hanji, por eso_ esta suspiro al ver como el más bajo la fulmino con la mirada_ ¿No te das cuenta? Por un segundo me imagine a mí mismo como la pareja de un niño, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Un niño!_ Hanji dejo de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para tomar del rostro al oji-plata.

_ Levi, yo he visto chicos guapos y me he imaginado que sucedería si estas personas y yo fuéramos pareja, ¿escuchas eso? Días antes de ser pareja hice lo mismo contigo, pensé "Si el enano feo y yo fuéramos novios ¿nos destruiremos entre nosotros?"_ el aludido frunció el entrecejo ante el agregado de "feo" a su sobrenombre habitual_ Y mírame, lo pensé y se dio_ le dio la razón a la loca mujer, dejándose acunar en el hombro de la castaña_ Si te estas carcomiendo la cabeza por eso, significa que lo estás pensando; al final puede que descartes la idea o puede que la lleves a cabo, quien sabe_ el adolecente se relajó cuando los mismo sobre su nuca rapada se hicieron presentes_ Date el tiempo de pensarlo_

_ ¿Te estás dando cuenta que estas incentivando a que, en el caso de estar pensando esto en serio, a que te sea infiel con un niño de doce años?_ la risa de la chica con lentes lo descoloco, saliendo de su escondite para ver la sonrisa de la oji-café_ ¿Has perdido un tornillo?_

_ No seas malo_ Levi frunció el entrecejo al ver como los dedos de la chica apresaron su nariz_ No estaría considerando la idea que me seas infiel, tonto; estoy considerando la idea de que puedas ser feliz, así sea con alguien más_ la declaración lo derribo_ Si Eren es tan maravilloso como dices, entonces creo que lo estaría dejando en buenas manos, ¿no crees?_

_..._ sin pensarlo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña, saciándola reír cuando sus manos la empujaron a la cama de ella misma_ Realmente has perdido un tornillo, me arriesgo a decir que has perdido varios leyendo esas historias locas de Japón_ la mohín de la chica le incentivo a arrojarse sobre ella, mordiéndole la mejillas mientras la otra pataleaba y le pellizcaba la espalda para segundo después darse un beso sin ninguna razón aparente

Otra de las cosas que nunca dudaría es de la confianza que le tenía a esa loca castaña de lentes, sabía que podía contarle lo que fuera y desahogarse con ella sin avergonzarse, siendo una de las razones para ser su pareja.

Levi, sin proponérselo, dejo de indagar sobre el tema con el paso del tiempo, dejando que todo siga su respectivo curso.

Ese día estaba siendo como los que había vivido hasta hace un año, los padres de Eren le habían pedido que cuidara de su retoño, recordándole que habían botanas en la alacena y comida en la nevera; el adolecente se había ganado la total confianza de los padres de Eren, incluso se había quedado a dormir en esa casa, un dia que se desato una tormenta muy fuerte. Los padres del niño llegaron antes, y le pidieron que por favor se quedara, ya que no querían que nada malo le sucediera.

Además del hecho de que Eren se había prendido sobre el al temerle a los ruidos de los rayos y el destello de los relámpagos.

Ese día miraron una película sentados en la alfombra de la sala. Prepararon algunas palomitas con mantequilla que había en las alacenas mientras Eren eligió la película.

La última película que habían visto juntos del segundo estreno de la serie de Harry Potter. Levi le pregunto si quería acompañarlo a él y a Eren a verla, ya que para ese entonces Mikasa se había enterado que el "mocoso que le robo el tiempo con su hermano" era su amigo de la escuela, y a pesar que lo dudo unos segundo, terminó negado.

_ Es muy ficticia para mí, con ver la primera me fue suficiente_

Levi confirmo que Mikasa no fue al cine por la película exactamente aquella vez que fueron los tres juntos.

Y como siempre, Eren no decepciono a Levi con la temática que eligió.

Entre las películas que podían ver, el menor eligió Naufrago, una película que Levi no tuvo el placer de ver el hace dos años atrás por culpa de los periodos de pruebas.

Le agradeció internamente a Eren por la elección.

_ Si estuvieras en una isla desierta, ¿crees que mancharías una pelota de vóley con tu sangre y la llamarías Wilson?_ las preguntas del menor sacaban bufidos divertidos del adolecente mientras veían como Chuck hablaba interesantemente con la pelota con "rostro".

_ No lo sé… Tal vez no la llamaría Wilson_ el menor le miro con intensidad_ Le podía un nombre más… No sé, aun no lo pienso_

_ Yo le podía Levi_ el aludido lo miro curioso, acomodando al menor que se había recostado sobre su brazo y se había abrazado a este_ Me recordaría que tengo que vivir para volver a encontrarte_

En ese momento, algo se removió fuertemente en el interior del adolecente.

_ Eren…_ antes de que pudiera decir algo las palabras del castaño lo detuvieron.

_ Si me pasara algo parecido a lo de Chuck… ¿Tú me esperarías?_ los ojos tricolor del menor lo ablandaron totalmente, apartando el contenedor que poseía las palomitas de su regazo para remplazarlo por el niño, abrazándolo fuertemente.

_ No te esperaría, te iría a buscar yo mismo, mocoso tonto_ los brazos de Eren lo rodearon, dejándolo así por un buen tiempo antes de volver a ponerle nuevamente atención a la película, lo cual fue casi imposible considerando el hecho de lo aturdido que estaba Levi; y aun no descubría si eran las palabras de Eren o las suyas propias que lo lograron.

Las cosas cambian, y la perspectiva que Levi tenía sobre Eren también lo había hecho.

.

.

 _Sweet moments; first things (IV)_

_ ¿Qué es tener una pareja?_ le había preguntado de forma curiosa ese niño de mirada única a su niñero, viéndolo asombrarse en demasía por esa pregunta.

Nunca se esperó esa pregunta por parte de Eren.

_ Bueno… Tener una pareja es… Unirte, de alguna forma, con una persona que te gusta mucho, pero solo si esa otra persona también gusta mucho de ti y deciden confesar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro_ Levi se avergonzó de su propia de definición de pareja.

Le había salido más cursi de lo que pudo haber pensado.

Pero la carita asombrada y feliz de Eren era parte de su recompensa por decir algo con ese grado de "azúcar" que había utilizado.

_ ¿Y que cosas hacen las parejas?_

Nueva pregunta que el pelinegro se tardó en contestar.

_ Bueno… Se toman de las manos, se… Abrazan_ el niño asintió_ También se dicen que se quieren mucho…_ el nuevo asentimiento de Eren lo incito a seguir_... Y se besan… Mucho también… Creo_

El menor estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

_ ¡Entonces Levi es mi pareja!_

El adolecente casi se atora con un poco de pastel que había decidido comprar par a consentir al niño.

_ ¿Q-Qué?.. ¿P-Pero cuando-…?_

_ Tú mismo lo dijiste_ refunfuño el mejor, haciendo un adorable puchero_ Tú me tomas de las manos cuando me ayudas a cruzar la calle_ la indagación del niño lo confundió_ También me abrazas fuerte cuando tengo miedo… Incluso me diste besos en la frente el día en que me golpe con aquella pared cuando intentaba escapar de ti jugado a las atrapadas_ Levi recordó como había besuquea do esa frente adolorida con tal de que esos hermosos ojos dejaran de llorar, logrando arrullar al niño sin problemas_ ¡Levi es mi novio!_

El aludido sonrió enternecido.

_ Eren, no son esa clase de besos_ el niño quedo descolocado_ Son otro tipo de besos… No son de lo que yo te di_

_ ¿Entonces no somos novios?_ al de ojos grises le costó horrores decirle que no a esa carita que lo rogaba una respuesta afirmaba_ P-Pero… ¿Algún día me darás uno de esos besos?_ la petición dejo nuevamente perplejo al Ackerman, viendo esos ojos brillar de emoción ante un pedido tan simple… Y la vez, tan complicado.

_… Tal vez_ respondió, viendo esos ojos tricolor brillar de la manera que más le gustaba… Decir que ese niño era una parte de su felicidad era negar que ese la otra parte de su corazón no pertenecía a esa felicidad… Seria estar mintiendo.

Y a él nunca le gusto mentir.

Kenny lo noto el día en que el mocoso de su sobrino lo había ido a visitar, notando esa aura tan gratificante que llevaba consigo, encantándole esto a la jauría de perros que su tío poseía y de la cual le encantaba pasar el tiempo.

Nunca había podido tener mascotas, Mikasa era reacia a convivir con ellos, y antes de tener problemas de convivencia Kuchel decidió ni tener mascotas en la casa, aunque a ella misma le doliera esto.

Levi visitaba siempre a esa enorme jauría que poseía Kenny, solo para recordarle lo gratificante que sería tener una mascota.

Y no solo por eso, el pasar tiempo con Uri, nuevo y más que definitivo esposo de Kenny, gratificaba más esa estadía. Uri Reiss había sido el mejor amigo de su tío desde hace años, y después de un largo tiempo decidieron estar juntos, cuidando a todos esos cachorros recogidos de la calle que Uri cuida desde que era un adolecente; él se había vuelto veterinario por la pasión que poseía por los animales, además de su admirable dulzura hacia él, su hermana y su madre.

De alguna forma, Levi sentía a ese rubio como un ejemplo a seguir por su amor hacia los animales.

Uri siempre podía escucharlo de alguna manera u otra, dándole consejos que podían ponerlo en un rumbo que llegaba hacia su felicidad.

_ Debe ser un niño muy dulce y hermoso para lograr remover algo en ese corazón de Ackerman que tienes_ le había dicho Kenny en broma, siendo amonestado por el rubio que lo miro de mala manera.

_ No le hagas caso, tú tienes unos hermosos sentimientos metidos aquí_ dijo de forma amable, tocando con cuidado la zona izquierda de su pecho, donde su corazón bombeaba a una velocidad moderadamente rápida_ Si Eren logra desbocar este corazón y tocar tus partes sensibles, significa que es algo muy importante para ti… Eren es muy especial para tu corazón_

_ ¿Así como tú lo eres para el de Kenny?_ pudo ver como el pelinegro mayor escupía su bebida de repente mientras el rubio se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

No necesito una respuesta de ambos para saber que lo que había preguntado estaba más que acertado.

Y con respecto a su consejo, Uri tenia razón; Eren tenia particularidades que muy pocos niños podrían tenido a esa corta edad, esa mentalidad, de alguna forma, madura, lograba mezclarse perfectamente con esa dulzura que desbordaba.

Eren era un verdadero ángel, como el mismo había dicho desde el inicio… Y era un ángel que quería proteger con sus propias manos, solo con las suyas y de nadie más…

O eso pensó, hasta que un día Eren no quiso bajar de su habitación, viendo a sus padres algo preocupados por esa actitud que había traído desde que llego de la escuela.

Ellos supieron que de alguna forma, "el príncipe Levi", o así es como lo había estado denominando Eren desde hace un tiempo, podría saber que tenía su hijo, dejándolo con la confianza de que el pelinegro pudiera saber que le sucedía a su retoño.

Cuando el adolecente subió… Vio algo que nunca pensó ver.

Ese rostro que tanto adoraba estaba inundado en lágrimas, dejando destrozado el corazón del Ackerman los segundos que tardo en correr y abrazar al niño para consolarlo.

El escucharlo sollozar sobre su pecho solo empeoro su situación.

_ ¿Qué sucede Eren?_ pregunto nervioso, escuchando el llanto del castaño intensificarse_ Háblame Eren… Por favor, dime que te ha ocurrido_ le rogo, sintiendo como el menor se refregaba contra su pecho.

Entre hipidos, la voz quebrada logro responderle.

_ Y-Ya no p-puedo ser el n-novio de L-Levi_

_ ¿Qué?_ Ackerman se separó un poco para poder ver ese rostro mojado en una mueca tan triste que le partió el alma_ ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué ha-…?_

_ A-Alguien m-más m-me d-dio un beso_ confeso el niño, tapando su carita con sus manos_ Y-Yo le d-dije que no q-quería, p-pero no m-me hizo c-caso_

Era la primera vez quería golpear a un niño, y no solo por haberle dado un beso a ese ángel que lloraba en sus brazos, sino por haberlo forzado a hacerlo…

_ Dime Eren…_ el menor apenas saco uno de sus ojos de su escondite_ ¿Dónde te dieron el beso?_

La manito de Eren tembló hasta llegar al borde entre su boca y su mejilla, aliviando en sobremanera al niñero.

Un centímetro más y el primer beso de Eren pudo haber sido uno forzado.

_ Eren, no debes preocuparte_ el niño le miro entre curioso y triste_ Ese no es un beso de novios_

Ver el cambio drástico de tristeza a felicidad fue algo que enterneció al Ackerman.

_ ¿D-De verdad?_ el mayor asintió_ ¿E-Entonces aun puedo ser t-tu novio?_

_ ¿Realmente quieres que sea tu pareja, Eren?_ el revoloteó del cabello castaño de arriba hacia abajo pudo derribar el ultimo muro de cordura que ese joven pudo soportar, estando más que seguro en lo que iba a hacer_ Entonces cierra los ojos Eren_

_ ¿L-Levi va a ser m-mi primer beso de n-novios?_ pregunto emocionado el pequeño, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

_ Debes cerrar los ojos, sino el beso no cuenta_ le mintió el pelinegro, viendo con ternura como esos ojos se cerraban fuertemente, quedando tan rígido en su lugar que Levi lo pensó una segunda vez antes de hacer lo que le niño le había pedido…

¿Era realmente consciente que estaba por arrebatarle el primer beso a un niño de doce años?

Ese mismo pensamiento fue el impulsor para poner sus finos labios contra los inesperadamente carnosos del menor, escuchándolo suspirar de sorpresa al notar el lugar donde fue su primer beso, asombrándose al notar como Levi había atrapado su labio inferior en un movimiento que ni este esperaba realizar, ya que pensaba hacer le beso lo más casto posible.

Y con un autocontrol increíble, se separó de los labios de Eren, viendo como este tenía una firme capa de rubor en su rostro mientras abría sus ojos con lentitud.

Esas gemas nunca habían brillado tanto, hasta ese día.

_ E-Es… F-Fue…_ el niño se tardó un poco antes de terminar la frase_... E-Es igual a los besos que papá le da a mamá cuando llega a casa_ Levi asintió enternecido al ver el asombro en el rostro del niño_ ¿V-Vamos a ser papás con ese beso entonces?_

La inocencia de Eren logro que una carcajada saliera de la garganta de ese Ackerman, abrazando al castaño en un fuerte abrazo antes de comenzar a reír los dos juntos.

Nunca besar a alguien se había sentido tan bien como ese día; y comprobó que el beso perfecto no debía saber a chocolate, o a fresa, como alguna vez se lo imagino.

El beso más perfecto que había tenido tenía un sabor salado, sintiendo las lágrimas del ángel que reía en sus brazos en los labios…

.

.

 _Endings and new beginnings (V)_

"Si algo nace solo lo hace para morir" le había dicho su abuelo en su lecho de muerte, y ese mensaje lo tenía grabado a fuego en sus parpados al ver como ese viejo agonizaba en la camilla del hospital.

Uno de esos momentos lo tuvo cuando era tan solo un niño, el amor que había sentido por una de sus compañeras de clase fue cruelmente destrozado en el momento en que el brabucón de la clase se enteró, fastidiándolo y haciéndole saber a esa niña de sus sentimientos; en el momento en que esa niña lo rechazo de forma despiadada lo bajo de su nube, formando una capa inquebrantable hasta la secundaria, donde por fin su lado antisocial lo abandono lo suficiente como para hacer amigos nuevamente.

El amor por la que creyó era su primer amor nació tan tapido como murió.

Su madre vivió algo igual, en el momento en que su padre desapareció por aquella puerta y decidió no volver a aparecer ocho años después, en el cumpleaños número siete de su hermana menor.

Su madre lo saco de la casa apuntándolo con un revolver que le había dado Kenny para su seguridad, viendo el siempre alegre rostro de su madre distorsionarse en la indiferencia más pura que había conocido.

El amor que sentía por su padre también murió allí, dándose cuenta de la cruda verdad del porqué de la ausencia de su padre.

Incluso su tío había sufrido algo así, luego de gritarle a la que se suponía era su tía política, que no volviera a aparecer en su vida, o se encargaría de sacarle la piel como la zorra que era.

Lo que comienza esta destinado a terminar de la peor manera; era una regla que parecía que todo Ackerman tendría que sufrir… Y Levi temió que el cariño y amor que Eren le tenía ahora terminara igual que esa antigua leyenda de su familia.

_ Eren no puede odiarte_ le había dicho su hermana menor_ Habla de ti hasta por los codos cada vez que me ve, te quiere mucho; él es incapaz de odiar, y sin duda no lo hará contigo_ las palabras de Mikasa de alguna forma atormentaron a su hermano aún más.

¿Qué haría en el momento en que esa vieja regla Ackerman cobrara su venganza?

Esta le obligaba a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida, y más ahora que sentía cosas nuevas por ese mocoso roba-corazones.

Los cambios del tiempo son increíbles, aun recordaba como el pequeño cuerpo del niño era así… Pequeño; nunca se imaginó que ese niño de doce diera ese famoso "estirón" a tan temprana edad, llegándole ahora hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Y con esto, Levi fue incapaz de evadir los otros cambios, como la cintura ceñida, las caderas pronunciadas, las piernas torneadas y sin mencionar el perfilado del rostro y el aumento de intensidad de los ojos del niño, dejándolo cada vez más hipnotizado en verlos que en cualquier otra cosa que hiciera.

Todo sin agregar los gustos tan singulares que de por si el niño portaba, siendo, sin dudas, el tipo de persona que a Levi le atraía.

Y el comenzar con un sentimiento tan fuerte podía atraer problemas.

_ Estas realmente distraído_ le hizo saber su novia, riendo al ver como el más bajo se sobaba la frente, consecuencia de no prestarle atención a su ambiente por estar enfrascado en su mente_ Creo que deberías ponerte algo frio en esa enorme frente que tienes, te va a salir un chichón_

_ Este tema me está volviendo loco_ confeso, sintiéndose extraño cuando los labios de la castaña tocaron sobre su frente.

_ Mejor vayamos rápido a casa antes de que se hinche mucho_ Hanji apresuro el paso, llevándolo de arrastro luego de entrelazar sus manos, llegando a su casa en tiempo record para atender al más bajo_ Te conseguiré hielo, quédate aquí_ le pido, al momento que lo dejaba sentado en su cama y salía corriendo a buscar el agua helada.

Levi supo lo mal que estaba mentalmente como para dejar de prestarle atención a su alrededor, permitiendo semejante golpe contra aquella columna; al menos esperaba que no se viera tan mal, ya que en una hora debía ir a cuidar a Eren y el saber que tenía un chichón en la frente lo haría ver ridículo frente a-…

El inesperado toque de algo frio lo saco de su mundo.

_ Mírate, aun sigues en las nubes_ resoplo la de lentes, dejando que el pálido joven se colocara buen la bolsa con hielo_ Me preocupas enano… ¿Tan mal te tiene todo eso de Eren?_ la falta de palabras le dio una respuesta clara_ ¿Qué sucede?_

_ ¿Te he mencionado de la maldición de los Ackerman?_

_ ¿Esa que te conto tu abuelo?_ el pelinegro asintió_ ¿Qué con ella?_

_... Tengo miedo_ el afligido tono se dejó escuchar_ No entiendo cómo, pero ese mocoso de mierda ha logrado alojarse en mi mente de una forma tan abrumante que me estoy preocupando… ¿Qué pasa si el deja de quererme?_ el dolor sentimental de pensar en eso pudo más que el dolor físico que se estaba ocasionando con el hielo, ya que dejo que este se quedara más tiempo de lo planeado, quemándole la frente con el frio_ Hanji, si ese mocoso me odia, no sé qué voy a hacer_ la falta de palabras lo sorprendió_ ¿Hanji?_ volteo a verla, viendo una expresión que nunca pensó ver en el rostro de esa mujer, o al menos en ese momento no se lo espero.

Una felicidad tan grande que pudo comprimir su propio corazón de un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

_ Levi… Santos cielos, estás enamorado totalmente_ la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica de lentes lo dejo atónito_ Un niño se robó el corazón de Levi Ackerman, ¿Quién lo diría?_ el aludido no podía creer lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo.

Y no sabía si era por la felicidad en que lo decía o porque el mismo sabía que eso era verdad.

Y lo admitía; estaba completamente enamorado de un mocoso.

Pero no de cualquier mocoso.

De Eren Jaeger.

_ Hanji_ la mano de la oji-café le apretó la mano_ Tengo miedo de que esa maldición me-…_

_ Levi_ le interrumpió_ Tu pareces conocer esa "leyenda" de memoria, ¿no es así?_ el chico asintió_ ¿Y porque no la inviertes?… ¿Por qué no mejor dices que los finales traen nuevos comienzos?_

_ ¿Finales?_ la chica asintió_ ¿Pero de qué final me estas-…?_

_ Levi_ volvió a interrumpí_ Lo nuestro tiene que terminar_ el adolecente la miro sorprendido_ ¿No te das cuenta? Tu corazón ya pertenece totalmente a ese niño; yo no podría cometer con él, es una idea suicida_ la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de la chica seguía desencajado al Ackerman_ Ya te lo había dicho, ¿o no? Yo quiero tu felicidad, ¿y qué mejor que entregarte a ese dulce niño?_ ahora fue Levi el que apretó la mano de la chica en las suya_ Confió en ese niño… Si logro confundirte y enamorarte tanto, él tiene mi aprobación… Aunque algún día deberías presentármelo, te lo tienes muy guardado_ dijo divertida, viendo como el rostro del pelinegro de alguna manera se iluminaba.

_ ¿P-Presentártelo?... ¿N-Nosotros volveremos a-…?_

_ ¿Ser amigos?_ pregunto con diversión la chica_ Yo no le veo lo malo, siempre te quise de la misma manera Levi, nunca te vi como algo más que el mejor amigo incondicional que jamás pude tener; solo que siendo "novios" salíamos solos, nos tomábamos de las manos y nos besábamos… Pero luego no había diferencia_

_ ¿No estas molesta?_ pregunto aliviado el chico, recibiendo un beso sobre la frente fría gracias al hielo, el cual se había olvidado de volver a colocar en su lugar.

_ Claro que no, no soy ninguna de esas chicas que te va a gritar por irte con otra persona; de todas formas me vas a tener a tu lado, y yo te tendré en el mío como lo que siempre debimos ser; mejores amigos_

_ Me haces sentir que nos estamos metiendo en la zona de amigos mutuamente_ el tono burlón del pelinegro logro que una carcajada saliera de la castaña, siendo seguida por la risa del Ackerman.

Tener a alguien si de loco en la vida no era tan malo después de todo.

_ Romeo, no quiero asustarte, pero falta media hora para ser las ocho_ dijo preocupada la chica de lentes, logrando todo lo contrario a lo que queira.

Asustar a Levi.

_ D-Demonios, no voy a llegar a tiempo_ como pudo tomo la correa de su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar, siendo seguid por Hanji que lo detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

_ No creo que alcances a tomarte el tren antes de su próxima salida, mejor toma mi bicicleta, creo que llegaras más rápido en ella_ le aconsejo, recibiendo un asentimiento antes de que el más bajo tomara la bicicleta de la chica y comenzara pedalear lo mar rápido que pudo hacia la casa de los Jaeger.

Agradecía eternamente todos esos días que había decidió ir al gimnasio, o podía asegurar que sus piernas no tendrían la resistencia y velocidad que el necesitaba para poder llegar, viendo luego de unos siete kilómetros como la casa de los Jaeger se alzaba a la vista, arrojando la bicicleta sin cuidado a la acera, logrando usar un último impulso para correr y tocar el timbre, justo a tiempo para ver a los padres de Eren abrir la puerta; asombrándose al ver como el siempre impecable niñero de su hijo intentaba regular la respiración e intentaba secar su sudor con sus manos.

_ Dios santo Levi, ¿estás bien?_ el joven asintió, aun intentando recuperar el aliento que había perdido en el camino_ ¿Llegaste en bicicleta?_ la pregunta de la mujer fue respondida nuevamente con una afirmación, asombrando a ambos padres de Eren al ver que, nuevamente, Levi llegaba puntual a cuidar a su hijo.

Le pidieron descansar sobre el sofá mientras se recuperaba, yéndose una vez de que confirmaran de qué todo estaba, de alguna forma, en orden.

Lo que él tuvo que enfrentar luego fue peor que esa maratón que había hecho con esa bicicleta, la cual fue recogida y guardada en el garaje de la casa por el Señor Grisha para evitar el robo de esta.

_ L-Levi, ¿Q-Que pasó?_ pregunto angustiado el menor luego de ver el estado de su niñero_ ¿N-Necesitas agua? ¿Q-Quieres tomarte un baño? C-Creo que la ropa de papa podría quedarte, aunque no sé cuál es tu talla así que supongo que con una de ellas si podrás estar al menor por un-…_ las palabras del menos fueron acalladas por el arrebato de sus labios por unos ajenos, quedando atónito al ver que Levi era el causante de que sus palabras ya no salieran…

Con un beso.

_ Eren… ¿Aun recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías ser mi pareja?_ el aludido asintió, acariciando su labios con sus pequeños dedos aun sin creer que Levi le había dado su segundo beso de pareja_ Crees que puedas mantener esa promesa hasta dentro de… ¿unos cuatro años?_

_ ¿P-Porque hasta ese tiempo?_ la pregunta fue acallada por una caricia en la mejilla por parte del pelinegro.

_ No te preocupes_ le aseguro el mayor, acercando sus rostros una vez más_ Solo promételo Eren, y yo te prometeré que para ese encontces podremos abrazarnos, besarnos y tomarnos de las manos… como la hacen los verdaderos novios_

El entusiasmo en el rostro del niño y el brillos de sus ojos cegaron por un momento al Ackerman, siendo respondido por una lluvia de besos que el castaño le regalo.

Tal vez Hanji tenia razón y la realidad de la leyenda de los Ackerman estaba mal dicha.

No todo comienzo tiene que tener un final… Tal vez se necesite un final para tener un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

 _Epilogo (VI)_

_ _"Nosotros nos vamos a casar"__ le había dicho Eren, un par de años después de él día de su nuevo comienzo_ _"Vamos a comprar una gran casa, con un auto y vamos a tener hijos, pero realmente vamos a tener hijos, muchos de ellos…"__ o algo de eso podía recordar de una de las veces donde Eren divagaba con su futuro.

Nunca pensó que esa realidad fuera muy parecida a la que ellos tenían ahora.

Luego de esos cuatro años, donde muchas cosas importantes ocurrieron entre ellos, Levi decidió presentarse formalmente a los padres de Eren coma su pareja; a pesar de que, obviamente, estos ya lo conocían.

La alegría en el rostro de Carla no tenía comparación, al igual de que el rostro de seguridad que portaba Grisha Jaeger, permitiéndole cuidar a partir de ahora el bienestar de su hijo, el cual ya tenía unos dieciséis años, mostrando ser un joven realmente hermoso… A pesar de ser unos centímetros más alto que el pelinegro, que ya poseía veintiún años; todo un universitario en ese tiempo.

El presentar a Eren a los Ackerman fue, sin duda, una de las reacciones más dinámicas que tuvo esa familia.

Paso de tener la alegría de Kuchel hasta el enojo e intento de homicidio por parte de Mikasa hacia su hermano mayor, donde pudo notar como en realidad si se sentía feliz por ellos, pero el hecho de que su hermano terminara junto a su mejor amigo era de alguna forma… Uno de los motivos de que la pelinegra intentara matarlo. El universitario sí tuvo su instinto asesino latente cuando su tío soltaba comentarios burlones sobre la situación, como "Y pensar que un día los lleve a ustedes dos al cine cunado solo tenías quince y en ese entonces el mocoso solo tenía diez; de haber sabido que terminarían juntos ahora los hubiera emparejado desde hace mucho antes", tomo mientras Uri se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza y Eren se mantenía entretenido junado con un par de cachorros que estaban rondando por la sala de la casa de los Ackerman-Reiss.

Levi no volvió a pisar esa casa hasta que Kenny se disculpó por haberlos incomodado, a pesar de que Eren no había escuchado las bromas por prestarle atención a los perros que pedían atención.

Ese fue otro de los cambios que habían tenido también.

Levi ya tenía más que decidió estudiar Veterinaria, siendo seguido por Eren cinco años después, cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad y termino sus estudios secundarios junto con la preparatoria.

El día que Eren se graduó en esa la universidad Levi ya había podido establecer un negocio especializado y ya trabajaba allí desde hace unos cuatro años, ahorrando el dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa donde pudiera entrar cómodamente toda su familia.

O bueno, su particular familia.

Eren, desde los dieciocho le pedido a Levi el poder tener mascotas en su casa, estando entusiasmado por las veces que visitaban a los tíos del pelinegro y se encontraban con los canes de este, rogándole a su pareja el tener uno también.

Jack fue la primera mascota que llego a la vida de ellos, siendo un perro recatado de la calle cuando era simplemente un cachorro. Levi no tuvo inconvenientes en tenerlo, a pesar de que luego de volviera un enorme perro que le gustaba dormir en el medio de ambos por las noches y comiera tanto que pareciera un barril sin fondo; ellos lo querían mucho a pesar de todo.

Ra fue el segundo animal que se quedó en la casa, Levi había sido sorprendido cuando un par de dueños irresponsables dejaron tirado en su veterinaria un pequeño gato esfinge muy desnutrido en una caja de zapatos. Este, junto con Eren, hicieron todo por hacerle recuperar el peso y salud que necesitaba, siendo adoptado por estos apenas notaron las óptimas condiciones de su recuperación, y a pesar de tener un mal carácter y ser posesivo con algunos de los lugares del departamento donde antes vivían, logrando colarse en el corazón de la joven pareja, y claro, llevarse bien a base de mordidas y arañazos con el gigante Jack.

Un tiempo prolongado después, en el cumpleaños del castaño, Kenny decidió jugarle una "pequeña" broma a su sobrino, regalándole a Eren un loro amazónico, animal que el menor de la pareja recibió encantado mientras que Levi intentaba por todos los medios no asesinar a su tío.

Eren aprendió a apreciar el silencio que tenía en su casa antes de la llegada de Wilson a esta.

De alguna forma es loro había aprendido a cantar una de las canciones más odiadas por Levi gracias al momento donde esta de volvió mundialmente conocida y Hanji se le vivió cantando todo un año; _Wannabe_ , de las _Spice Girl._

Las sospechas de que Kenny y Hanji tuvieron algo que ver con el tema de que el nuevo integrante de la casa se supiera de memoria esa canción.

Pero de todas formas, con el tiempo, Wilson comenzó a olvidarse esa canción y a aprender a "hablar" con ellos y a volverse el inseparable acompañante de hombro que todo pirata querría tener; a pesar de que le gustara picar orejas cuando no se le prestara atención.

Y ante todo pronóstico tanto Jack como Ra parecieron aceptarlo, por lo que los no tuvieron inconvenientes en hacerlo también.

La última mascota que ambos habían tenido fue en navidad, cuando dentro de una caja con agujeritos se encontraba el obsequio de Eren; un hermoso hurón de pelo blanco.

Eren no dudo ni dos segundos es ponerle Draco a ese escurridizo pequeño, recordado como ellos habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos leyendo los libros y mirando las películas de Harry Potter que se estrenaban cada año.

Al pequeño Draco le gustaba dormir en la falda de Levi cuando todos se reunían en el sofá de la sala, mientras que Ra se acostaba sobre el regazo de Eren y Jack se quedaba echado en la alfombra cerca de ellos mientras Wilson se pasaba del hombro de Eren hacia el de Levi gracias a que estos se recostaban uno con el otro, tomándose de una de las manos para disfrutar de ese momento con su hijos ¿Quién dice que ellos no tenían? De hecho, ya tenían cuatro a los cuales amaban demasiado como para quejarse del hecho que, en ocasiones de intimidad les gustaba entrometerse, queriendo entrar a la habitación cuando sus "padres" querían tener un momento a solas.

Así eran sus hijos, y así los querían.

_ ¿Crees que tener un hijo más estaría bien?_ pregunto de forma suave el menor, llamando la atención del pelinegro que acariciaba con su mano libre el corto cabello de Draco.

_ ¿Crees que algo más pueda entrar en nuestra cama?_ pregunto divertido, viendo el bochorno en las mejillas de su adorable ángel_ Ayer Draco pudo entrar debajo de las sabana y no podía sacarlo de allí, termine durmiendo con el sobre mis pies y-…_

_ Levi…_ susurro el menor, mostrándole el objeto que quería enseñarle desde que el otro se había entretenido contando lo sucedido ayer en la noche; un objeto blanco con dos marcas en uno de los extremos confirmaron tres cosas en la mente de Levi.

La primera, acababa de descubrir de su ángel era un doncel.

La segunda, que las ganas de casarse con Eren habían incrementado súbitamente ante la noticia que recibía.

Y la tercera, que un hijo más en la familia nunca hacía daño.

Aunque este fuera uno humano y posiblemente estuviera correteando con sus otros bebés por ver quien tenía la atención de ese hermoso ángel que ahora iba a dar a luz a ese otro hijo que viene en camino.

.

.

.

Fin

Yenessis, se que lo hice tarde, pero espero que te guste tu obsequio de cumpleaños; podría haberlo hecho mejor y prometo compensarte el lemon faltante, te lo juro xD


End file.
